Can I Have Fries With That?
by tarry rash wanton
Summary: Hermione works in McDonald's as a part time job, Draco strolls by and becomes her cutomer! Please r/r!!!


"Welcome to McDonald's ma'am!" Hermione pulled on a phony smile and rang the cash register for another day's work. Frankly, it sucked, working in McDonald's. You'd have to put on a daily façade and be all happy sappy.. Wake up earlier than usual and that kind of lot. Lucky for her it was mid-summer, which meant the suffering would almost come to and end. School would be starting in no less than 3 or four weeks and Hermione would be back to school again, with her friends Ron and Harry. Hermione sighed, as she handed the customer her order and her change, faking another smile that stubbornly came out as a smirk. "Thank you for coming here to McDonald's, good day!" Having to work for a summer job was definitely awful, Hermione realized. Somehow, working to support her schooling was kind of okay for her, since it was for her benefit after all. But two days on the job and you'd realize why parents want to reminisce of the past. Though Hermione hated to admit it, working in a place she didn't even like even as a child, definitely sucked.

Hermione frowned as she turned to her fellow employee Glim who was busy posting out orders, walking back and forth from the kitchen to the cash register. 

Glim was an old employee who hadn't finished college. So basically she started there the moment it was legal for her to work.

__

How pathetic

The clever witch was so deep in thought, she hadn't noticed it when her next customer came walking behind her, tapping her on the shoulder.

Hermione gazed in chock and wheeled around. "Oh sorry--"

She stopped in mid-sentence, blinking furiously several times.

"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here?"

Draco Malfoy gave his trademark smirk, gray eyes glittering maliciously. If you asked Hermione, he looked normal. Very normal, somewhat scary though that he was. He was wearing a loose black shirt, rugged pants and a pair of Nike sneakers. Hermione was shocked, eyes travelling from Draco's footwear and up his marveling fashion. When she snapped out from her trance-like state, she was blinking again. "What's the matter Granger?" Draco sneered. "Never seen a human being before?"

"Go. Sod. Off." Hermione said through gritted teeth. "You're not needed here.."

Draco's smirked deepened. "I don't think there's a sign in the window that prohibits good-looking blonde purebloods from eating here, do you? So I think I'll stay for the moment.."

Hermione gaped at him, in shock. "Hello? Is your brain whacked or something? Have you fallen off the roof?!" Hermione hissed, so loud that the other customers were giving her curious glances. She seemed oblivious to stares and was still turned to Draco. "This is a muggle restaurant. Muggle. As in, non magic-? Does that ring a bell to you?"

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head in a very fetching way. "I'm not that stupid, Granger," He said melodramatically. "My intellect is definitely higher than that of Potter or Weasley. I know this is a muggle restaurant. Hell, I don't give a damn. I'm hungry from walking round town and unluckily for me, this is the closest food joint within 5 blocks. So, get your ass moving, I'm your customer for the day!"

Hermione banged noisily on the cash register, ready to punch Malfoy's orders. Or better yet Malfoy instead. "What would it be?"

"No smile?" Draco mocked. "No 'sir'? No 'good day' ? Gawd, Granger, This is why wizards don't go to muggle joints. Honestly woman, can't you show me some politeness? After all I am your customer.."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, just shut up, let me ring your order and get this over with…"

Draco chuckled sardonically. 

He looked up the special screen behind Hermione, which showed all the orders for a moment and turned back to his colleague. "A large coke and a big Mac.."

"That'd be 21 pounds.." Hermione said, slamming the cash register angrily.

Draco patted around his pants but at the moment, realized something and his eyes grew big.

"Fuck." He murmured. He looked up at Hermione who was getting angrier by the minute. "Er.. I didn't bring any money—"

"YOU WHAT?!" Hermione's eyes grew big in irritation and anger.

"Granger, hang on." Draco rolled his eyes. "Forgive me for I may do something very out of character.. I am willing to pay you back, first day of school.."

Hermione studied Draco's face keenly.

She hadn't agreed on anything yet but then the next thing she knew, Draco pulled her by the shoulders and kissed her on the lips.

Hermione let out a startled 'oomph' before immersing herself into the reality of the moment. [Gawd, that felt so good…]

When they both pulled back, Hermione was blinking furiously as if in a trance and Draco was smirking ever so grotesquely. 

Hermione stared, unblinkingly at Draco and then turned to her heals to the kitchen. 

Upon reaching the door, Draco called out, making her stop in her tracks. 

"Granger?"

Hermione wheeled around.

"Can I have fries with that?"

Fin~

A/N: This is a worthless piece of trash, I know, I know. How did Draco get into McDonald's, you ask, well, he was strolling round London, I guess, got lost and landed there, tired, hungry, exhausted but most of all hungry.. I don't live in London, heck I live real far from it, actually, 9999999999999999999999999 miles away, so I dunno how much food costs, let alone food from McDonald's..

Newei, it'd be really nice if you'd review…

****

Please!

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


End file.
